


The Red Bikini

by bad_ash10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, alludes to sex, i mean may in the red bikini definitely turns coulson on, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: Tumblr prompt from Zi.Phil drooling over Melinda in the red bikini.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035009
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	The Red Bikini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aziyee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziyee/gifts).



Melinda grinned wickedly at him. She knew he would react this way, but it still gave her a sense of pride seeing his mouth fall open in shock when she had walked out in her red bikini. “You’ll catch flies that way, you know.”

It was almost comical the way he snapped his mouth shut quickly. She saw the muscle in his jaw clench and unclench several times before he swallowed hard.

“You’ve seen me naked, Phil. This bikini is revealing nothing new,” Melinda teased.

He cleared his throat before coming over to wrap her in his arms. “I think it’s just because I know what you’re _not_ revealing.”

Melinda chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss that she knew would drive him crazy.

“Are you sure you want to go to the beach? I can think of plenty of things we can do here,” he murmured, running his fingers lightly up and down her spine.

She turned to grab her hat and beach towel. “Come on, Phil. If you behave while we’re at the beach, maybe I’ll let you help me out of this swimsuit later,” she added, shooting him a sultry look over her shoulder.

Phil pulled her back into his arms once again, kissing her forehead gently.

“I just think...” He kissed her on the lips this time, teasing her briefly with his tongue.

“Maybe we should wait…” Now he was kissing his way down her neck, pausing briefly at a sensitive place on her collar bone, “until sunset to go to the beach.”

She shivered involuntarily, all thoughts of leaving the house evaporating as he continued.

He was working his way lower still, between her breasts, down just below her navel, where he paused with his hands on her hips.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked breathlessly.

He stood, shrugging nonchalantly. “I changed my mind. I think I _do_ want to go to the beach now.”

May rolled her eyes at the impish grin on his face. “Fine. Go to the beach if you want, but _I’m_ going to bed.” She turned toward the bedroom, leaving him standing dumbfounded in the hallway.

“Wait, that actually worked?” he called after her.

“Are you going to help me out of this swimsuit or not, Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different from what I usually write (cuddles/ snuggles, or angst, or hurt/comfort) so let me know what you think!


End file.
